Bright Noa
Bright Noa is a major character of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. Bright starts out as just an officer candidate without a commission from the Earth Federation Space Forces but takes command as the surviving highest ranking military personnel. Bright's commands include the White Base. Roles 'Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX' Bright is well known as a captain of the famous Pegasus-class mobile suit carrier, White Base. Realistically, he holds the position of Ensign, as a Federation officer, but shortly after the death of their first captain Paolo Cassius. Bright does as much as he can to make sure that his crew is active for combat, mostly targeting Amuro Ray to pilot the Gundam. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Heroes of War In this book, Bright takes the same role he does in the series. However, Bright is portrayed to be more leanient and less strict among the crew. This is mainly cause in the book each character among the White Base are much older and more mature and disciplined than in the series. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter Because the book is in the same canon of MSGoR, Bright takes no more than the same role that he does in the show. He only makes an appearance in the book when Naomi Tokushima was receiving broadcasts from the White Base. 'Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX' After the One Year War, Bright, like most of his comrades aboard White Base, was alienated by the High Command of the Earth Federation Space Forces. He was assigned to captain the shuttle spacecraft Temptation, whose primary missions were to escort Federation high-ranking officials. Character 'Voice' The voice of Bright Noa is provided by MSGoR's creator, Nick De Leon, who also voices for Amuro, Char, and Mirai, along with any additional male character roles. De Leon was first voicing over for Bright starting from the Tragedy in Jaburo episode but wasn't able to voice over for him earlier because there was no availible studio. De Leon's voice for Bright is deeper, and sounds close to Cheesemanjoe when he voiced over for Kukuruz Doan in Mobile Suit Gundam Abridged. De Leon's voicing issuses As of May-June 2012, Bright's voice actor, Nick De Leon has began to have issues with voicing the character, however he was able to pull it off in episode 1 of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. As of Late October, De Leon once again had trouble using the same voice acting elements he used for Bright in MSGoR, causing his voice to strain. As of now, it is hard to determine if he will voice Bright in any future episodes of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX or needing a new voice actor. 'Personality' Bright is a loyal and dedicated soldier both in war and peace. He enforces strict military discipline and regulations, yet he never hesitates to make the morally right decision for the better of all, even if he has to disobey orders from his superiors. As the most experienced officer on board the White Base, whose crew consisted mostly of teenagers no older than 17, during the majority of Mobile Suit Gundam, he was often placed in the role of father figure toward the crew. A prime example of ability to maintain discipline and make tough decisions for one's own good is throwing the protagonist Amuro Ray into the brig for insubordination and for going AWOL. Photo Gallery RobloxScreenShot04272012 191232945.jpg|Bright from Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Earth Federation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter Characters Category:Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Titans Characters Category:AEUG Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX characters of Chinese descent Category:Chinese